Butterfly Fluttershy meets a PEKKA
by SindragonV2
Summary: Angel once again is causing problems for poor Fluttershy and runs to the Everfree with her in chase only to be stalk by a strange creature. Who seem to thinks Fluttershy is a Butterfly. This idea I got from watching Clash of clan P.E.K.K.A video. As well as playing the game and using P.E.K.K.A in the game. So people who play Clash of clans will get what going on in this story lol.


**Butterfly?**

It started as a normal day for Fluttershy ,she woke up early to feed her animals friends .As well as checking on the ill ones as well. While once again dealing with the problem causing Angel bunny. Who once again ran off into the Everfree forest, after kicking his meal away and hoping off. With a worried Fluttershy flying behind him ,but somehow he had mange to get out of her sight.

Which worried her since she was terrified of being in the forest ,with all of the creatures that lived in the forest. She knew they weren't evil is was just nature, on how they acted. But she was still scared of being here.

"BUTTERFLY?" A loud robotic voice said behind her.

Causing poor Fluttershy to freeze in fear, as she let out a whimper not wanting to turn around. She just prayed it would leave her alone.

"Butterfly, BUTTERFLY?" The robotic voice said a bit louder, as it move closer to her.

Fluttershy whimpered more as she started to see a arm getting closer to her. Nearly touching her cutie mark ,with it sharp looking sword. Causing her to finally brake out of her frozen fear as she let out scream of terror.

" Twilight ,Dashie, Princess Celestia anypony help meeeeeeeeee!." Fluttershy shouted in pure fear for her life ,as she ran as fast as she could away from the creature.

"BUTTERFLY" The robotic like voice said in a upset tone.

Before the sound of heavy steps of the creature chased after Fluttershy, as it sword swung out of sliced through the trees like a knife through butter. As the unknown creature stumble threw the forest crushing and cutting down everything in it way.

Causing poor Fluttershy to fear for her life more than ever, from hearing and seeing muti trees falling and hitting each other from the monster body and sword.

"Help meeee." Fluttershy cried out loud, as tears fell down her face.

"BUTTERFLY. Said the robotic voice with more eager ,as it got closer and closer to it prize.

Because of the chase between the 2 of them, had cause the intention of a group of Timberwolves. Who lick their lips seeing Fluttershy as their next meal. As they bark to each other while letting out howls to commence the hunt. Causing Fluttershy to stop and look to see the wolfs as well as the monster that had been chasing her and calling her butterfly for some reason.

It stood like a Minotaur but is was twice the size with like bull horns on it head. While having spikes on it body as well as seam to be coated in armor. To say it was the most terrifying thing, she had ever seen in her life.

But before she could do anything els but be in pure fear ,as the monster jump at her with it arms wide Fluttershy to closer her eyes knowing she was going to die. An poor Angel bunny was still missing and what would happen to the poor animals. As she was thinking about this the creature then grab her in it arms, as she shivered from it cold arms.

"Please just let it be quick." Fluttershy said to it ,as she cried deeply knowing this was it for her.

"Butterfly?" It said confused, but more happy that it had caught Fluttershy.

After while Fluttershy slowly open her eyes with confusement, why was she not dead. As she then felt the creature petting her?.

" Butterfly." The robotic voice said in a kind of happy tone to it.

As it keep on petting and repeating Butterfly to her, confusing her more. Was this creature just a foal for it species since it was acting like it towards her. If it didn't look scary and have that massive sword with it . She could say the creature was as harmless as Angel was.

"Um Mr do you have a name?." Fluttershy asked the creature.

She had stop shaking after she got over that she wasn't going to die from it.

"BUTTERFLY?" It said confused, not understanding what it Butterfly was saying to it.

As it carried on petting it "Butterfly", as Fluttershy blushed in embarrassment on how she was being treated by it.

"Um how about I call you Bob." Fluttershy said to it.

" BUTTERFLY?" The now name Bob said to her, as it carried on petting her.

While this was happening Fluttershy heard a louder howl as she gulped in fear knowing what it was Timberwolves!. As her eyes went to pin pricks seeing the group of Wolfs ,heading at full speed at them.

They were coming from behind Bob.

"Look out.!" Fluttershy screamed to her new friend Bob.

" Butterfly?" Bob said in a confused tone.

Fluttershy whimpered knowing they were doom ,but as the Wolfs were about to jump over Bob to get at her. She herd pains of whimpers coming from behind Bob. As she turn to look, she gasp at all of the wolfs. Well formal wolfs who were in bits and bits of timber. As well as Timberwolves goo were coated over Bob. It like they exploded into bits just ramming into Bob. While the other had been cut to bits from Bob sword somehow.

Leaving Fluttershy god smack at how Bob had destroyed the Timberwolves with ease. Also like it had no clue what had happen. As the Wolfs reformed then ran off in fear whimpering, at what the thing had so easy overpower them. An knew they had no chance agents it.

While this was going on Fluttershy then saw a set of 2 familiar ears hiding in a bush. Before it then jump out to be none other than Angel bunny much to Fluttershy relief.

"There you are you naughty bunny ,I was so worried about your safety." Fluttershy said to her pet.

Before grabbing him as he let out a eep as he struggle to get free from her hoofs, as Bob look on confusement.

" Um im sorry Bob I have to leave to head back home." Fluttershy said to big creature that had accidently saved her from the Timberwolves.

"Butterfly." Bob said upset, knowing it Butterfly was leaving him.

Even though Bob didn't show emotion like ponies could tell it was upset that she was leaving.

"Don't worry I be back I promise ,we can play tomorrow if um you like to." Fluttershy said in a gentle tone.

"Butterfly."Bob said happily in it robotic tone, as it gently wrap it arms around Fluttershy.

Before standing up and walking deeper into the forest ,as Fluttershy waved to him before cringing seeing trees fall down. As well as the sound of other unlucky animal's getting in the path of what ever creature Bob was. While the sound of it saying Butterfly got quitter,

She then turn to look at Angel who gulp seeing Fluttershy famous stare, being used on him.

"Now you bad bunny we going to have a long talk about your punishment once we get home." Fluttershy told Angel.

As they walk back to her cottage ,as the sound for trees braking and falling down behind them

**The End**


End file.
